


Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Dude

by HeroFizzer



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Cucking, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Upon finding a random lamp in an alleyway, Kurt believes the wish he made on it has drawn Kitty into him due to how she repeatedly tries to seduce him. While it all may inevitably be a misunderstanding, it does seem as though it gets the ball rolling on Nightcrawler's sex life on campus. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Dude

“Thanks for joining me for shopping today, guys!”

“Da, is no problem, my lovely Kitty!”

“Uh, yes, no problem at all...”

It had normally been hard for Kurt to show his face out in public, thanks to the thin layer of blue fur that gave him a more demonic appearance. Thankfully, ever since joining the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters he had found ways to get around that. He didn't feel quite so alone anymore, a bit more accepted by society even though he had to disguise himself to do so.

On the bright side he had his own people to be accepted by: mutants. There were others at the institute that suffered the same issue that he did, that their mutant abilities hidden in the 'X' chromosome made them different from the rest of society in that they were seen as monsters and the like. But even now, at least among the team that made up the X-Men, he still felt alone in the world.

As he walked beside Colossus and Kitty, he could see them holding hands with one another. They made their way down the city street, with the Russian mutant carrying a large amount of bags that the young woman purchased throughout the day. Their smiles towards one another were warm and caring, with all the attention on their significant other rather than anyone else on the street. Heck, given his large size Colossus stood out like a sore thumb, even more than the dark blue hair sitting atop Nightcrawler's hair.

They were just a small sampling of everything that bummed him out. Kitty and Colossus weren't the only ones within the institute, or even their group, that were getting lovey-dovey with one another. Scott and Jean were the obvious choice, with Anna Marie and Remy being another pair. The fact that everyone was getting in official relationships and being so happy with one another just bummed him out too much to really look at the brighter picture, that there were people within his circle that would have his back no matter what the case.

Kicking at a pebble on the sidewalk, Kurt let out a heavy sigh, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Kurt? My friend, are you doing all right?”

“Huh? Oh, yes! Perfectly fine!” Kurt said with a nervous laugh. “I just have a lot on my mind is all.”

“Anything we can help you with?” asked Kitty, a look of concern on her face.

“No no, it's no trouble at all, I assure you!” Kurt said, waving it off. Despite his assurance, Kitty and Colossus exchanged glances with one another. There was a feeling of disbelief, though they knew it was best not to push the envelope with their friend.

“If you say so,” Kitty said, “but Kurt, we're your friends, if you need to talk about anything, you can come to us.” Colossus gave Kitty's hand a tight squeeze, though he avoided using his full strength so as not to crush her bones.

“Of course.” Kurt ended it there, but in his mind he silently wished that he had the kind of thing Colossus and Kitty had; a healthy relationship where they could spend enough time showing how much they loved one another, with assurance that they would never let one another go.

As they passed by an alleyway, Kurt's attention had turned away from the pair, as well as what was ahead of him. There was something shining from a garbage can, too bright to ignore. He stopped walking long enough to know his friends would likely say something about that, and yelled off to them, “You two go ahead, I'll catch up!”

“Kurt,” Colossus said as he looked back, “is something wrong?”

“I think I saw a penny! Yeah! That's it!” Kurt then leaped into the alleyway, with Colossus and Kitty wanting to go after him. But they resisted that urge, knowing there was something going on in his head and he preferred to deal with it on his own. It was just as well, as there was something they had to talk about as well...

Before we get a glimpse of that conversation, it would be best to turn to Kurt and see what he had seen in that alleyway. Upon getting close to the garbage can, he discovered a golden lamp within, staring at it in awe. His mind grew immensely curious, wondering who would throw away something that looked so unusually fancy. Holding it in his hands, it certainly felt heavy, with an unusually dirty scent lingering from it. The design reminded him far too much of something he had seen in an old movie, about an orphaned boy that was abandoned by society that used such a lamp to grant his wishes and live a much happier life.

Now if only he could remember what it was called...Ah well, it wasn't that important. Though he did wonder why someone would throw away something that was clearly unique in its design.

“Perhaps I was meant to discover this lamp...” Kurt said to himself. As he held it in his hands he thought about how sleek and greasy it felt in his palms, resisting an urge to clean it off with his shirt. “I wonder...would a genie help me with my love troubles?” Nightcrawler gave it some thought, recalling that the film had a 'rule' about wish-making, that they couldn't make people fall in love. But he wondered if he made the right wish to get around those grounds.

After giving it some thought, Kurt decided to rub the side of the lamp, hearing a squeaky sound as he pushed his palm against it. “I wish...I wish that my love life would work itself out so much better than it already has!”

After making his wish in as silent a voice as he could, Kurt opened his eyes and glanced around himself. There was certainly no genie coming out to speak to him, but he felt...different somehow. His skin was tingling, his heart was racing, though he couldn't quite figure out what might have set off that feeling for himself.

Whatever the case, that was all the mutant needed. He put the lamp back in the garbage, assuring himself that he didn't need any more wishes from the perceived magical device. All he could do now was wait and see how this would affect his livelihood.

##

Kurt woke up the next day, getting out of bed. He stretched his arms out, yawning as he treated the day like any other. He took a moment to remind himself where he was in his life right at that time, and what the day before was like for him. He had recalled hanging out with Kitty and Colossus, going shopping, the lamp..

“Ach, that's right!” Kurt smacked his forehead, recalling that moment in the alley way. Looking at it in hindsight, he had to question the decision aloud, “Mein gott, was I so desperate for love that I grabbed a lamp in the garbage and wished on it?” He exhaled foolishly, realizing now how that must have looked to anyone else. “Ah well, I doubt that anything is really going to come out of that. I'll just continue to stew in my misery.”

Feeling glum about his own act of desperation, Kurt dressed himself up, feeling bad for himself. He left his room, ready to take on the day in the hopes that schoolwork and fighting the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants would hopefully be the ticket to clearing his mind of his love life.

Just as he was closing his door and pivoting down the hall, he almost bumped into someone. Or rather, something.

Still able to keep his reaction time in spite of just waking up, Kurt stopped himself from running into a posterior caught in extremely short shorts, the kind of outfit that the professor would have condemned for having on the school grounds. His eyes widened as he froze up, teeth jittering as he stared at such a lovely looking rump with the fabric going between her legs so thin that he could almost see her cunt as it pushed into the folds of her pussy.

“M-Mein gott...” Nightcrawler said, sweating profusely as he stood in place. He was too frozen up to even use his mutant powers to teleport out of the way, as it would allow him to be nonchalant with whoever was on the other side of that bent over posterior.

When she stood up and pivoted around, Nightcrawler's irises shrunk, realizing that the backside he was admiring so much was none other than Kitty Pryde. “Oh, Nightcrawler, hey!” Kitty said with a warm smile. “What's up? You ready to go to class?”

“Er, that is to say...ja.” Kurt said as he nodded at Kitty. “You are looking...um, rather, uh...” The German mutant tugged on his collar, his face turning warm as he stared on at the innocent girl before him. The tank top she wore was tight against her skin, with the only article of clothing being a transparent version of the pink button-down she usually wore. Her nipples were poking out against the fabric, likely a result of her attire fitting right against her body.

“Oh, this? You like it?” Kitty giggled in a bubbly manner. She did a little twirl for her fellow X-Man, who was still uncertain how to feel about her being so casual in such a skimpy outfit. “It was one of the things Colossus and I got yesterday. I was so eager to wear it today, even with class and all, so I thought I'd just put it on. The weather's supposed to be so hot today, anyway!”

Taking a moment to look down at his own outfit, Kurt didn't feel so hot in khakis, a blue short sleeve shirt, and the button-down green one he wore over it. “Ja, um, perhaps you're not used to the heat that I am...”

Holding the books that she picked up close to her chest, Kitty let out a sigh. “Okay, the truth is, I'm trying some new stuff out that I bought without him knowing about it. It's to try and get his attention a little bit more, and I don't know.” She took a step towards Kurt, a smirk on her lips as she leaned in with half-shut eyelids fluttering in his direction. “Seems like it's gained your attention, hm?”

“Y-Yes! Very much so!” Kurt said with a laugh louder than normal. “And I'm sure that's a good sign for you that if I'm, uh, staring like this that Colossus will truly love it!”

“Right? I think it shows off my assets pretty well.” Kitty raised her arms up, making sure she kept her books secure in her hands while she stretched, jutting her chest out towards her fellow mutant. “Colossus is really going to like this when he gets back.”

“Gets back?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, yeah! He had to leave pretty abruptly for home. He took the Blackbird to Russia so he could visit his sister for some pretty abrupt family business.” Kitty turned to her side, still modeling off for the German mutant as she twisted her body so that both her ass and tits were showing off for him. “But I think everything will be just fine. In the meantime I want to make sure everything is good for him when he gets back.”

“I...see.” Kurt gulped, aware that the sight of his friend's girlfriend in such an outfit was making him feel something in his pants push upwards. He preferred not to walk to class with such an obvious bulge, and decided to do something about that. “You know what, Kitty, you go ahead and head to class without me! I think I've got something very, very important to take care of that I just remembered!”

The pouting face on Kitty seemed purposeful, yet sincere. “Aw, poo! Well, I can't help you out there...unless two people can get it done faster?” The raised eyebrow followed by the half-bitten lower lip stirred further feelings inside Kurt, which only drove his erection right to the state of obviously there.

“N-No, I must go do it myself! Take care!” Kurt rushed back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Rushing right to his bed, he was quick to remove his pants, staring at the little friend as it stood at attention. Though 'little' was putting it gently, as his cock was large for a boy his age, what he imagined Colossus would be packing otherwise. He was quick to jerk it off, holding a tissue over his crown as he waited patiently to let loose. He couldn't help but think about what Kitty wore, his mind still fixated on how there was so little left to his imagination. It was strange that she would act so alluring towards him, especially as his Russian friend had just left the country so abruptly, but it still didn't make sense...

But then he recalled the lamp. His eyes widened right at the point of climax, having his moment of realization just as the first shot hit the tissue. The lamp. The one he found in the alleyway just yesterday. He had wished his love life would work itself out better, and had no idea that this would be the risk of making such an immense wish. He had someone wishing to love him, nay, seduce him, but he had little to no expectation that it would be Kitty, who already had a boyfriend in the form of Colossus. And despite the massive shots of cum he shot out after finishing such lewd thoughts, he didn't think this was the full extent of his wish.

Was it?

Kurt relaxed his mind, knowing he was going to miss out on class as his member deflated. He had hoped it was all a fluke, but with the way Kitty was insistent on dressing like that for school was concerning, especially since their first class would have been together. He just hoped it was nothing more than that...

##

Later that night, Kurt went over to Kitty's room in the hopes of catching up on notes for the few classes that he missed thanks to his unfortunate arousal. He had seen the female mutant after the incident in the hallway, satisfied that she came to her senses and wore something much more normal for her. It assured him that things were merely just a fluke in regards to the lamp, and things could just be normal between them even while Colossus was gone, as he was expected to be back in a few days' time.

Knocking on her door, Kurt was ready to be casual with Kitty, only to be shocked once more as she answered. She smiled at the German mutant, wearing a blue bustier and thong, showing off ample amounts of skin. “Kurt, hey!” Kitty said with a bubbly giggle. “You caught me in the middle of trying some more outfits for Colossus. Do you still want to come in?”

“Uh...sure.” Kurt said, sighing with a defeated tone. He might as well get this over with, even if he was feeling aroused just by the sight of his female friend. Kitty led the way to her bed, her hips swinging so hard that he couldn't take his gaze off of them, especially as her ass bounced with every step. Kurt sat next to her on the bed, doing his best to remain calm as she continued to wear the outfit. Whenever she had to explain something to him, she leaned in far enough that he could see her breasts peeking over the bustier, as though they were ready to spill out and reveal the nipples to his gaze. The German mutant made sure to keep his legs squeezed, hopeful that his cock wouldn't bulge out against his pants while they worked on their school notes.

When they finally finished, Kurt was ready to rush his way out of the room and back to his own, the urge to jack off rising up yet again, quite literally. But before he could get the doorknob, Kitty was quick to get ahead of him by phasing through him, then pivoting to face him at the door. “By the way, Kurt,” she said, “what do you think? Would Colossus like something like this?” She pulled on the top of her bustier, adjusting it as she felt her breasts ready to pop out.

“I...uh, I think he would like it! In fact, I'm certain that he would enjoy whatever you wear! He does love you after all.”

“True...” Kitty said, sucking on her lip. “But it's definitely sexy, right? It shows my assets off quite well?”

“Kitty...” Kurt inhaled through his nostrils, taking a moment to finally address the elephant in the room. “Just...what is it exactly that you're doing here? Would it not be best for you to question these things with Jean or someone else?”

“Well, she's off on a mission right now,” Kitty replied, twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger, “same with all the other girls. I just stayed behind to help you with the notes.” She smiled, giggling, “Plus, you're a good friend of mine, Kurt, I thought it'd be good to have a guy's opinion on the whole thing. I can trust you. Right?”

The lip biting came back to Kurt, which stirred the same feelings he had before. His rod was ready to push against his pants, tightening up the space they held and showing off his massive pecker to his friend. “Ah! I see!” said Kurt. “Well thank you for showing off to me, Kitty, but I'm afraid I must go! I have other bits of homework to do!”

“Oh, well, we can work on that together-”

“No it's fine, bye!” Kurt let himself out, thankful that Kitty phazed through the door as he swung it open and left in a rush. As happy as he was that his mutant friend was willing to showcase herself like that, he still had to resist some urges to avoid the doom that would loom over his head by the name of Colossus and his mighty fist.

He just hoped that he could hold off urges to do things with Kitty long enough that when he was finally back from his trip home.

##

Two days after that incident, Kurt was asked by Kitty to come back to her room, as she had quite a bit more to deal with regarding another favor. By now the German mutant was getting frustrated, but as she was a good friend of his he felt he had to do so out of said obligation towards friendship. He didn't want to as a result of the last few days, but all he could do was hope that she had finally managed to get that lewd behavior out of her system.

The door to her room was open when he came up to it, hearing some sort of rap music coming from the crack. He was curious, but imagined she was just doing some more homework to the sounds blaring about. It wasn't anything that he minded, but he never thought her to be such a fan of the genre.

“Okay, Kitty, what is it no-GOTT IM HIMMEL!”

Kurt almost fell on his ass as he reacted to the sight of Kitty squatting on the ground, her ass stuck out as she faced a mirror. Her eyes were closed, and she was so close to the boombox playing music that she hadn't heard the German mutant enter the room. The booty shorts and tight tank top had made their return as well, showing off her cheeks as they jiggled before his male gaze. He whimpered, voice drowned out by the music, knowing this was going to get a rise out of him for sure.

Kitty finally spun around, almost surprised to see him here so soon. “Oh, Kurt, you let yourself in?” Kitty asked, running her hands through her hair. “I didn't know you could teleport through doors.”

“I can't,” he said, “it was wide open.”

“Oh, well, I'm glad you're here,” she said, walking up to him, “I've been working on a dance move for Piotr and I wanted your input.”

“Why me...?” worried Kurt. Now he was sure that the lamp and his wish were just taunting him.

“Because you're a guy, silly!” Kitty said with a bubbly laugh. “Now come on, take a seat! I gotta have you sitting for this.”

“But why...?” Kurt was led to Kitty's bed, where she started to dance about in a wild manner.

Deciding not to answer his question, Kitty started her dance routine by sliding from side to side, her hips swaying about. Kurt's eyes were locked on her legs, noticing that he could see her posterior through the opened area thanks to the tight outfit. He started to feel the horny energy in the air, gripping at his thigh with such a grip he swore his fingernails would break through his khakis and into his skin. The female mutant then pivoted so that her back was to him, shaking what her momma gave her as she hopped about. As she twerked her behind she backed into Kurt's crotch, the mutant trying to keep his legs closed before it could squeeze in.

When he finally did bring his legs together, Kitty already made it past, with her bare cheeks rubbing against his groin. Digging his fingers into the sheets, Kurt bit his lower lip as he tried to think cold thoughts to ensure his boner didn't try to make things any more awkward than they were already. Sadly, not even the thought of Ice Man in a bikini could soothe his aroused mind, as the vision quickly melted into Kitty in that same scenario.

"Fuuuuck…" Kurt whimpered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Kitty sat atop Kurt's lap next, swinging her bare leg over his head to do so. She gyrated against his crotch, with Kurt lifting himself up only so that he could sit on his hands and avoid touching her in any sort of obscene manner. It didn't help him that her ass felt so good sliding over the seat of his pants, hearing her purr as she continued to give him that seductive expression he knew too well these last few days.

Leaning into his ear, Kitty asked, "So, what do you think? Is Piotr going to love this? It's a dance I came up with just for him, and I want to use it so he knows I missed him."

"I-I think he would love it!" Nightcrawler said as he nodded vehemently. "But I hope that you aren't intending to use it on me! See, we're still in the dorms together! There's no way I can really miss you!"

When the song finally.came to an end, Kitty leaned back, looking at the ceiling with a look of disappointment as her cheeks puffed out. "Okay, I get it," Kitty said, "Piotr will be happy, I know that now. Thanks for your help, Kurt."

The sudden one-eighty made by Kitty took Kurt by surprise, even though he was happy that the sexual torture was finished. He pushed down on his pants to hide the bulge as he stood up, seeing Kitty turn around on him. "What's he going to say…?"

"Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"It's fine," she said, shrugging as she kept her back to him, "I get it, you've got a lot going on in your head and this isn't helping. I'll talk to you later, ‘kay?"

"R-Right…"

"And don't worry," she said, turning her head over her shoulder to wink at him, "you won't see this much of me again."

That made Kurt relieved, but the sudden shift in attitude from her already shifty attitude just puzzled him even more. Was this part of something going on with that lamp…?

##

The next day was a way for Kurt to let out his frustrations, as he used his free time to get himself off. He tried his best to satiate the urges that seeing Kitty day after day in such a slutty manner, but those images of her acting the way she did, especially with the ass twerking, was setting him off in ways he never felt possible.

Still, as Kurt made his way to the bathroom for a leak he couldn't help but think about what transpired there. He was losing his mind, almost ready to cave in and just throw Kitty against the wall and mount her cunt right there, but…

Kurt shook his head. No, he couldn't do that to his friend. He wanted to wait until Colossus came back from Russia and hopefully sort this whole thing out with them.

Focusing on all that, he failed to hear Kitty rush through the wall to her room, and bumped into her by complete accident. "Kitty!" Kurt said, rubbing his shoulder. "So sorry, I was…guh."

Kurt's mouth hung open slightly, watering as Kitty rested against the wall. He was quick to note she was wearing a bathrobe, which again left little to his imagination. "Kitty, what are…?"

As she looked up, Kurt could see that Kitty was beaming at him yet again, her lips curled into a smile he could no longer get out of his head. "Hey Kurt," she said, wiping her fingers against her brow, "sorry, I was on my way to the showers. I worked up quite a sweat just a minute ago."

"…So I see." Kurt gulped yet again, wondering what it was about his luck when it came to Kitty these last few days. The magic of that lamp came back into his mind, though it left him wondering why such a thing would laserpoint its focus on a girl that already had a beau and not, say, someone else that was single.

Kitty remained there for longer than necessary, even as she knew Kurt was going down the same hall to different bathrooms meant for their gender. Of course, as nobody was about to make a move Kurt found her robe phasing through her body until it rested at her feet, causing her to giggle like a bimbo while she stood before him naked. "Oopsy," Kitty said, her hands still distant from her body parts, "I guess I lost my focus thinking about the cam session Piotr and I had."

"I-I see," Kurt said, noticing how her body glistened with sweat, "it must have been something."

"I think he really likes my body," Kitty said, showing off her assets from all angles, "what do you think, Kurt? Do you suppose he enjoyed the…show?"

Turning back to face the German mutant, Kitty realized that he was no longer in front of her, instead having teleported down the hall right before the bathroom door. As Kurt slammed it behind him, all she could do was grab her robe before anyone else saw her, placing it on as she went for her shower.

"It's no use…" Kitty sighed to herself. "Subtlety is just lost on him…"

##

"Kurt! So good to see you!"

Kurt braced himself for the strong bearhug he was about to receive from Piotr, having finally arrived back at the institute with no issue. The German mutant came to his Russian friend's room, willing to greet him after so long away.

"Colossus," groaned Kurt with a smile, "still as strong as ever, I see. Hah…your presence was missed."

"So I hear!" Piotr laughed, patting his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "come and sit, we have so much to discuss!"

As Colossus brought him in, Kurt's eyes darted towards the bed, where Kitty was sitting with folded arms and crossed legs. While she gave him an otherwise vacant expression, seeing her after all these days had created a traumatic stress within the German, who was still under the assumption he had been cursed by magic.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Piotr," Kurt said hastily, "but I just remembered that I have homework to do!"

Before Kurt could head back out the door, Colossus was quick to put his muscly arm before him, ensuring he remained in the room. "Kurt, relax!" Piotr laughed. "Kitty is here as well because she is part of much needed conversation." The female mutant nodded, saying nothing else to the boys while remaining frustrated to her own means.

As Piotr and Kitty sat on the bed, Kurt took a seat on a vacant chair, hearing them out. "You see, Kitty had been seducing you these last few days because she wished to see how interested you were in her. To be quite honest, you are much needed in certain departments, and…"

"And your cock is exactly what we need." For as blunt as she was Kitty sighed as her body relaxed. "Finally. I'm so glad to just get that out of my system already."

Kurt's eyes shot open. "Wait, vas ist…you mean you -wanted- Kitty to have sex with me?!" The German clapped his hands over his own mouth, aware of just how loud he was regarding the matter.

"Da! In fact, we had wished to have conversation over that," Colossus explained, "but you insisted on going in alleyway and so we thought it best to just plot on our own."

##

"You are certain that Kurt will enjoy these clothes, da, Kitty?"

"What guy wouldn't?" Kitty asked with a wicked giggle. "Honestly, we should have told Kurt at the start what this shopping trip was about, but I guess everything will make more sense when you get back from your secret trip to Russia."

"Da, da. Is only secret until I leave," Piotr reminded her, "professor wished for nobody to know about this, as they would likely try to act as protection. But Colossus can naturally take care of himself."

"I know," Kitty said as she brushed her hair back, "which is why I'm going to try and bait Kurt into some fun. I kind of like the idea of just teasing him, trying to get him to make the first move."

"And if he does not?"

Kitty shrugged. "Then it's probably hopeless. It's hard to tell what exactly he's into and if this is fine."

"Kurt is chill friend!" Piotr laughed. "Surely he would have no issue with being a good bastion for birthing fetish."

"Breeding, Peter…" Despite how embarrassing that was for others on the street to hear, Kitty smiled as her cheeks turned rosy. "Just sorry this was a result of your mutant genes."

"Is no problem," Piotr said as he placed his arm around her shoulders, "Kurt is good friend. Would do same for him if he were in my shoes!"

##

"So things are not going as planned, Kitty?"

"Nuh uh, and…mmmph, this is the first time I've been able to really just let loose…"

Kitty had her chair seated far from her desk, giving Piotr a show while she remained buck naked. In spite of being oceans apart, the remote vibrator he left her with still worked incredibly well thanks to the wi-fi signal built in. The female mutant massaged her clit as the pill-shaped toy vibrated against her canal, her body twitching about as she tried to find comfort from the quaking in her cunt. She breathed heavily as her jaw hung open, a distant glance in her eyes as vsginal fluids leaked onto her seat.

"I've tried…so hard to seduce him, Piotr! But I've definitely got a hunch…he has…a huge cock!"

"Oh? The kind I had thought I would have?"

Yes! Yes yes yes, that's the one!" shouted a frantic Kitty as Colossus turned up the volume on the vibrator. "I've been wanting him to stuff it! But…fuck! He's been so eager to get away from me! I almost…wooonder! If he has some kind of celibacy rule in his miiiind!"

"Kurt is very religious," hummed Piotr, "but not so much that he would not spread his wild oats when given the chance."

"But fuuuuck! I want him to driiiiilllll me! Just give me that huge…package already! Huff…just a little…more…oh, fuck!"

Kitty spread her legs wide, rubbing frantically against her clit until she exploded. The fluids shot out like a fountain, drenching the webcam she used to communicate with the Russian. Her eyes rolled back in her sockets, growling in a feral state while Kurt's cock remained on her mind.

"Is no problem, my darling Kitty," Piotr assured her, "when I come back we will speak with Kurt and explain everything."

The vibrations stopped, with Kitty an exhausted mess as she panted from such a heavy release. "Okay…okay. Good. We can do that together. I feel kind of bad toying with him like this, but if you still think he's right for the job…"

"I know so!" laughed Piotr. "Now why not shower? You look as sweaty as Piotr does when he's farming shirtless."

"Yeah…that sounds like a good idea."

##

"Wait wait wait," said Kurt as he waved his arms out, "so this whole time you were seducing me with Piotr's knowledge and consent to do so?!"

"Well, yeah…" Kitty said, rubbing the back of her neck. "See, we talked to Beast about our future and having kids, and…well…"

"I am, how you say, shooting blanks." Piotr spoke up.

"Not quite. According to Beast he's just…very small. At least compared to his body. But he also can't get it up properly."

Nodding, Piotr stood up, undoing his pants, much to Kurt's discomfort. He could see for himself that the Russian mutant was below average size, barely able to get it up. "Da, is quite limp. And even in mutant form it is very hard…but not usable."

"Excuse me?"

"The…what is it called, slit? Does not open up." Piotr explained, his body turning to steel in a demonstration. Indeed, Kurt could see that the entire cock was without detail, smooth as steel could get. It looked like the top of a well polished rod, perfect in its design. "So even if it could get in Kitty, it cannot be used for birthing fetish."

"Breeding!" laughed Kitty, covering her mouth as Colossus returned to normal.

All the while, Kurt was stewing silently, looking at the ground as he absorbed all of this new information. Aside from just telling him what was the matter, the German mutant was in a weird position, especially when he said aloud, "Oh, danke Gott!"

"Kurt?" Kitty and Piotr asked in unison as he ended up laughing with relief.

When he calmed down, Kurt explained, "It's just, the day before I had found this lamp in the garbage, and I thought rubbing on it and wishing for an improved romantic life made me think it would do some good! But then, nothing happens. And then Kitty starts hitting on me, wearing these risqué clothes and dancing like a stripper, and I'm just…oh, mein gott! I thought she was cheating on you!"

Kitty scoffed. "Really, Kurt, you thought it was all because of magic I was trying to seduce you? What a load."

When Kurt finally relaxed himself enough that he was no longer laughing, he asked them, "What, are you not interested in me, Kitty?"

"I mean, I was heartbroken because you kept turning me away like you did, but I can at least be happy that it was a whole misunderstanding. I thought you maybe didn't like me or I was being too forward. Just that the part about magic? I mean, we're mutants. Everything about us is science based."

"Yes, ja, that is quite true," Kurt sighed, "but I suppose you still want an answer about all of this?"

"Da, Kurt! Would you not be interested in helping Kitty and myself with creating the next generation of mutants?"

For a few seconds, Kurt was silently hesitant, the two giving him a knowing look that he could take his time with the decision. It was odd, to be in the position that he was where they needed his junk in order to procreate. But he did admit, he had feelings for Kitty all that time ago, and had accepted that she and Piotr were more of an item for one another. And now they were asking him to mate with her, something that very few couples would ever offer their best friends.

Standing up from his seat, Kurt dropped his pants, allowing his giant schlong to stand at attention. Both his friends' eyes beamed at the rod, with Kurt happily saying, "For my friends? Anything to help you out."

Kitty was so excited to jump his bones that she phazed out of her clothes as she rushed up to him, her naked body leaping atop him and tackling him back down to the chair. She helped him out of the remainder of his attire, making sure they were both naked while Colossus watched on in hearty happiness.

"Very good then," Colossus said as he watched Kitty push her lips onto the blue furred mutant, "I will leave you two be! Must go let other mutants know I'm back, surely they are worried sick!"

Leaving the pair behind, Colossus closed the door behind him while Kitty finally broke off the kiss. She licked the bridge of spit between them off, starting to rock against Kurt's cock while he sat back and let her start the action off. As his cock grew harder, she could feel it pushing against her backside, an amused hum coming from her mischievous smile.

"Ooh, Kurt, it's about time I felt your rod against my ass," she teased, "and we finally don't have any of those pesky clothes between us! So now I get to feel the full length of your stick!"

"Oh yes…" hummed Kurt as he held his hands to her waist. "You have a very lovely ass, Katzchen, so soft and squishy in my hands." He kneaded into her backside, hearing her giggle as he played around with her cheeks.

Kitty raised her leg up over Kurt's head, pivoting herself around once more as she turned her back to him. This time she made sure that the bottom of his rod rubbed against her crack, making sure to give it a nice polish while it grew immense in its erected state. Kurt allowed her to keep rocking against his cock, though he helped to pull her cheeks away so it could properly fit down the middle.

"Yeah, Kurt, this feels nice, right?" Kitty asked as she looked back at him. "Just let me know when you're ready to cum. I want to make sure that seed is coating me from the shoulders down." She leaned forward for the German mutant, backing her ass up to give an idea of how she would look when he finally went off.

Despite his stiffness, Kurt's rod remained flat against Kitty's back, rising up when she sat upright. Her ass felt great as it squeezed into his mutanthood, the veins throbbing hard as it ended up getting such a great massage. Reaching for her cheeks yet again, he pushed them into the cock to ensure it was nice and tight, getting as much length to play with until he was ready to let loose. Admittedly, it was a waste of cum as she and Piotr were so eager to have a baby, but he couldn't resist coating some part of the Jewish girl in his spunk.

Aware that he was bound to break, Kitty bounced harder on top of Kurt, his cock so sensitive for release that he let go of her cheeks. They slapped down on top of his lap, with the female mutant huffing as she rubbed against his shaft. Gripping the arm rests, his head tilted back as he growled through his teeth, with his seed shooting up like a geyser.

Kitty gasped as the first shots of jizz ran up her back, splattering from part way under her shoulder blades to just before her ponytail. Kurt removed his dick to aim it with his palm, ensuring that he could get her all gooey from his seed. He made sure to spread it around her ass, with the final few strings of cum leading back down to her crack.

Kitty stood up, looking at her back through a mirror as best she could while Kurt panted heavily from his release. "Ooh, nice!" Kitty said with an amused tone. "I'll have to see about Colossus rubbing it into my back later. I hear cum can make for a good lotion."

"Can it…?" Kurt asked with sincere curiosity.

"Well it'll do something to my skin, I know that much," Kitty confessed as she helped Kurt from his chair, "but now that I finally have that out of the way, let's move onto some other things I wanted to do."

Getting on her knees, Kitty crawled over to Nightcrawler, rising up with her tongue stuck out. It brushed against his cock and balls, humming in delight at the taste resting on her buds. As it pushed the sack upwards, Kurt felt them drop down when her tongue moved to his shaft, licking up the underside as she left a trail of saliva behind. Once her upper lip was over the crown, she pushed downwards on it until she met the glans, bobbing her head up and down while getting the German mutant back to a proper rising.

Kurt groaned as he felt Kitty's saliva sloshing over his tip while her lips remained suctioned to his dong. "It's rather amusing that for all the talk about babies you seem interested in having my cock anywhere but your pussy." Kurt moaned.

Popping her lips off, Kitty laughed in a teasing manner as she rubbed her saliva down the rod, covering it in her drool for a proper smoothing. "Well, you're familiar with foreplay, right?"

"Sort of…"

"Just relax and let me do the work." After assuring him, Kitty brought her nostrils back to his nuts, getting a whiff of them while her hand worked the shaft. The scent emanating from them was musky, reminding her so much of the first time she and Piotr tried to make love. For teenage boys they seemed not to know how to properly clean thier sacks, yet given how the aroma riled her up sexually she was perfectly okay with that.

Showing Kurt further appreciation for his nuts, she managed to fit both inside her mouth, giving them a hard suckle while her tongue tickled away at the skin. Nightcrawler tensed up, exhaling through his mouth as he doubled over from the pampering the female mutant gave him, especially as she continued to jerk at his rod.

While she remained tasting the musky aroma, Kitty whiffed hard as her nostrils rested where the cock met his balls. She found herself intrigued by the musk someone as small as Nightcrawler had, wondering how someone physically smaller than Piotr was capable of such a scent. That curiosity washed away as she managed to lick the flavor off his sack, ready to run her nose along the schlong.

His dick's aroma was just as lovely as his nuts, which grew immensely lacking in flavor after lashing away at it for so long. Her mouth watered to have that musk fill her nostrils and mouth, pulling away from the balls to give Kurt's cock her full attention. She started slowly at the base, pecking away at the underside of the member, which seemed to be the most sensitive area on him. His legs tensed up as his toes curled in, huffing as Kitty pleased his member all around. While the crown and glans had previously garnered her attention, his shaft as a whole had yet to be swallowed by her mouth.

Thankfully, she had found ways to practice before handing something of Kurt's size.

Her lips met up with his tip once again, humming as it filled her mouth with ease. She lashed her tongue away at the slit, gathering up the taste of precum as it mixed in with her saliva. Lowering her head, Kitty started to bob up and down, ensuring herself that she could handle the girth that the German mutant provided. It was much larger than Colossus, for sure, but even as thankful as she was to finally deal with their friend she wanted to remind herself that this was what she thought Piotr would be initially. She was still thankful for his help, since she and her Russian beau would be raising it, even with Nightcrawler as the legitimate father.

Kurt's mind was far too preoccupied with the fact he was getting sucked off by Kitty in her bedroom that she shared with Piotr. Under any other circumstance he felt as though he would have been crushed like a pancake. Right now he was thankful that Colossus was such a good friend and even this willing to let them go at it due to his own issues.

His mind was brought back to reality as Kitty squeezed his balls, rubbing the saliva she left behind into the skin surrounding his scrotum even as she kept her mouth to his rod. The whole length had managed to get inside of her throat, feeling it bulge against her throat thanks to his thickness. Her nostrils flared up yet again as she whiffed the musky aroma, purring with delight as she sucked the flavor from his knob. Her eyes were closed as her cheeks caved in from the repeated sucking she was performing on Kurt's shaft. Her hand squeezed in on the scrotum yet again, going in so tightly on it that Kurt exhaled afterwards, doubling over once more. “Gott im Himmel, it's so good, Katzchen, my liebchen.”

Fazing her jaw and throat through the cock, Kitty looked up at the German mutant and asked, “Wait, what did you call me?”

“Uh, slip of the Freud! I mean tongue!” He gave Kitty a laugh and smile, still nervous that he would call his friend's girl his lover. He tried his best to change the subject, biting on his lower lip as she continues to give him a surprised look throughout. “So, uh...I've thought about you quite a bit these last few days, when I've been watching...porn...” He then ran his hand down his face, realizing how terrible that segue must have sounded.

“Wait, really?” Kitty asked. When Kurt looked at her face once again, he realized she was almost beaming, as if that were a compliment. Considering how bummed all of her acts of seduction had failed, that was probably the closest to feeling accomplished she could get, knowing her efforts were not in vain.

“Uh, that is to say, I was trying to get my mind off of you, but, well, I ended up fantasizing that you were in their positions instead.” That confession didn't seem to deter Kitty, as she used her hands to comb the tip of her pony tail in response.

“Well hey, that's still really awesome!” Kitty admitted, lowering her lips to quickly cover the crown with her lips. “So, what kind of porn was it, hm? Vanilla? Bondage? Pegging?”

“Nein, nein! It was...a bit different. Have you ever heard of...rimming?”

Out of nowhere, Kitty raised up Kurt's legs, much to his surprise as she pulled back on them to get the German to lay on his back atop the seat. Remaining on her knees, she pushed her nostrils right up against his asshole, giving the strongest intake of air he had heard throughout all of this. It was an unusual thing for him to confess to watching, but it was quite a shock to see how the mere mention of the fetish set Kitty off, trying to push her nostrils up his rectal cavity despite her best efforts.

But now that he was finally able to experience the sensation for himself, Kurt had to admit that it felt really good to finally get a woman to worship the smell of his anus.

Kitty purred loudly, like a cat who had been demanding a proper petting for some ages. The aroma was most foul compared to the cock and balls, but there was enough of a musky scent coming from the male backside that she couldn't resist the urges that came from sniffing it, primal as it may be. She even shook her head back and forth, wiggling her nose against the hole while her bridge rested against his taint, the balls resting on her forehead and his rod sitting atop her head.

When she was done smelling out Kurt's ass, she panted heavily as she stuck her tongue out, lashing away at the sphincter while she sounded almost feral in her heat. She craved the asshole like nobody Kurt had ever seen; even the girls in those videos he watched were pretty subdued in their urges to lick male anus compared to what the female mutant had on display right there and then.

Hungering for his ass, Kitty pecked away at it as though she were delivering kiss after kiss to Piotr's cheeks, getting her lips as deep as Kurt would allow for. Even as he clenched down on his sphincter, she showed how eager she was to get that tongue up his rectal cavity, all for the sake of trying to please his prostate. The heavy sounds of breathing were the most excitement the German mutant ever heard from his female friend, even compared to the feeling of adrenaline she would occasionally get as a result of the missions they went on as X-Men.

Kurt moaned and heaved as Kitty continued to lash at his anus, managing to finally relax him to the point his cock throbbed as it laid atop her head. The female mutant didn't mind it, as she knew she was going to give him attention on that member at some point. But for now all she was fixated on was teasing the tunnel and satisfying a long-realized urge to eat man-ass.

There was amusement from Kitty, as she thought about how Kurt was so easy to get off like this, knowing he would burst from her means of rectal tongue lashing. The veins were throbbing hard on her head, though she knew he was close to an ejaculation. She had to be careful, as she wasn't interested in the slightest of getting any of Kurt's seed in her hair. “Kitty, I'm close to cumming...” he warned in a deep groan.

“I know...” she replied, giving his ass one more peck. She moved her head to the side at the right moment, letting the shaft sit on her shoulder as she let the seed fly past her head and shoot out to her back. The cream landed on her back and ass cheeks, coating her in the substance until she brought her mouth to the tip. After that, every bit of seed he shot out landed in her mouth, resting on her tongue for a brief moment to satiate her taste buds before gulping it down deeply.

“Fuck...” Kurt said as his body relaxed. “I came twice already, and neither one actually went in your pussy.”

“If it means anything,” Kitty said, pausing to lick semen off her lip, “at least I know you offer quite a lot of cum. AND you can get it back up so easily.”

“But you still want more, yes?”

“Fuck yeah I do!” Kitty said, helping Kurt from his seat. She crawled onto her bed, shaking her ass for Kurt and bringing back memories of the night she 'practiced' twerking for Piotr. Sucking his lower lip, the German mutant felt his shaft rise up again, growing as erect as it had before. He wanted so bad to plow her ass given how it looked as she shook it for him, but he didn't think he had it in him for more than one round. Thus he decided to shove his dick up her muff, sheathing himself within his friend's lover.

When the cock slid in her slickened snatch with ease, Kitty yelped as she looked at the wall on the other side of her bed, the crown pushing hard against her cervix. Her jaw remained open as the girth stretched her canal out, feeling an intensity that she could never get from Piotr's pecker.

“Oh, fuck!” Kitty gasped as Kurt began to pump away at her ass. “Kurt, it feels amazing! It feels so fucking amazing! Piotr would never get as far as you are...” She breathed heavily as she leaned her head down on the bed, her cheek resting on the sheets as she allowed the German mutant to occupy the space in her pussy. Grabbing her hips, the German mutant moaned passionately, urges to finally dump his load in the muff and, potentially, her womb rising up immensely.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's it, Kurt!” Kitty moaned, her fingers pressing into her thumb as she continued to take the vaginal reaming. “Fuck that pussy hard! Let me see what I've been missing out on with Piotr's cock! Give me that baby batter, fill me with it! Fill me and impregnate me with a baby we'll raise together!”

Kurt soon doubled over Kitty, his forehead resting against her shoulder blades while he reached for her breasts. He cupped in on them and gave them a firm squeeze, hearing her squeal in an unusual delight as she felt the hard smacks of his hips against her ass. He soon brought his teeth to her shoulder where it met the neck, digging the pearly whites lightly into her skin. It released an odd chemical within her mind, causing her to back against him in an urge to keep up with him.

“Go, Kurt, go!” she panted loudly. “Fill me with that cum! Breed with me! Give me and Piotr a baby to raise as our own! Give me that dump of cum! Fill me with your cum! Fill that cunt! Fill me pussy! Please oh please give it to me good!”

As he stared at Kitty's cum covered back, Kurt clenched his fangs together as he realized how much jizz he was capable of after two massive cum shots. He wanted to fill Kitty with his cum drastically, but he was so eager to see it for himself. But of course, doing that from behind was no good for him.

Not at all concerned with getting his seed on the bed, Kurt flipped Kitty over and mounted her once more, though he made sure to curl her legs up over her head as he leaned over her. The German mutant stared at her surprised gaze, grinning mischievously as he finally managed to turn the tables on the girl before bucking away at her hole.

“Fuck! Fuck, Kurt, I didn't think you'd do it like...this!” Kitty let out a sharp gasp as the tip finally managed to push through to her cervix, penetrating the womb just enough to ensure he could dump his seed later on. Her body was rolled up further as Kurt continued to pump harder, heaving like a feral beast as he rested his forehead on hers. The heaving air between them created condensation on their faces, with Kitty sucking on her lower lip. Despite all the breeding and dirty talk from Kitty, he was more interested in pecking her cheeks, trying to bring some warmth from the moment even as he grew aggressive with her crotch. “Shiiiiit! Kurt, it feels so good, it feels so fucking good!”

“I know it does, Katzchen,” Kurt said with a grin, “your pussy is just the right fit for my cock! And I bet that's something even Colossus could never say!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking like that,” Kitty said, grinning back, “talk about Piotr's tiny penis! Tell me how good your dick feels in my cock cozy!” Kurt couldn't help but laugh, hearing her attempt to talk dirty sound so ludicrous. It was like nothing he had ever heard before in his life, even in some of those videos he watched.

Kitty managed to slip her legs around Kurt's body, wrapping them around the torso as she pulled him close to her. The heavy breathing was insane to his ears, even as she tried to rock against the bed underneath them. Though she could barely do more than scoot forward, it at least allowed her sheath to meet with his staff for a quicker pounding. She started sucking on her lower lip, barely managing to wrap her arms around him as well. Kurt hissed in air as his veins pumped against the canal, aware that he was about to dump a load within her womb and potentially give her and Piotr a child.

“Do it!” Kitty pleaded in a deep growl. “Do it, Kurt! Fill me up! Fill my womb up! Breed me! Breed me with that mutant...cum! HUAAAAAGH!” Kitty's toes curled in, the nails pushing into Kurt's skin with her fingers pushing in as well. She pulled him in closely, stopping his humping as they prepared to cum in unison.

Though the German mutant was unable to see it quite well, Kitty's eyes rolled in their sockets, her lips curling in while her tongue stuck out. Kurt's eyes flickered as he soon felt a jolt in his hips as he slapped one more time into her, with his eyes rolling back as well. He grinned through gritted teeth, tingling as he realized how good it was to dump his seed inside the female mutant. Her fluids soon shot out of her cunt, spraying the sheets and the floor as she gushed out an orgasm.

"Fffffuuuuck it feels so GOOOOD!" Kitty's eyelids fluttered next, smiling like a goof as she continued to spray her fluids against Kurt's cock. Her grip started loosening up on the Nightcrawler, just as her orgasm was dying down. Kurt almost collapsed atop her, though his arms finally gave in as his head rested atop her chest. "Mmmph, that was fun…" she giggled.

"I agree," laughed Kurt, "I never would have thought making babies would be so fun."

"Yeah, the making part is kinda supposed to be. But the birthing part, well…"

It was right then that Colossus stepped back in the room, well-timed on his part. "So, my friends," Piotr said as Kurt pulled out of Kitty, "did you have fun birthing?"

"Breeding, actually," Kurt said as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sticky forehead, "but yes. I have seeded Katzchen, and hopefully the little swimmers are making their way to her eggs."

"Ugh, Kurt, when you say it like that you make it sound less sexy than it really is." Despite her comment, she leaned into the German mutant and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping us out."

"You're welcome," Kurt said as he blushed, "thank you for being so forward about it at long last."

Kurt left the room after that, giving the couple their time together after so many days apart. At least as he stretched his arms out and groaned, the mutant felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And aside from breeding sessions with Kitty, he didn't have to worry about any other couples trying to get with him.

##

"Hey, look at Kurt. He's pretty chipper."

As she talked to some of the other students on campus, Jean Grey turned her head to see that her teammate was especially casual in his step, whistling along without a care in the world.

"Weird," Jean said, he's been in such a strange mood while Colossus was gone for the last few days."

"Don't tell me you think it's connected in some way!" laughed the girl.

"Oh, believe me," Jean said, seeing the repeat of his perspective plowing Kitty on repeat in his mind, "it does."


End file.
